


Engraved Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Arcee holds onto hope





	Engraved Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Arcee fingered the engraving, lines etched in with loving care. She didn't even know which of the femmes had made it, but it was her sole point of connection to them, given to her keeping by Jazz of all mechs.

He'd told her their names, told her about them holding out on Cybertron. She wasn't the last femme in existence, but sometimes it felt like it, and the engraving gave her hope.

Jazz had said no one knew if they died.

Arcee held out hope that they were still there, resisting Galvatron like they had resisted Shockwave for so long.


End file.
